THEORY OF TRAGEDY
by lenore4love
Summary: Un punto de vista diferente acerca de las naciones. Podría ser que alguna vez fueron humanos comunes y corrientes pero vieron su fin gracias a una serie de muertes trágicas... ¿Cómo es que este final de una vida pasada puede influir en ellos como encarnaciones de naciones?. Serie de Drables. Varios personajes.
1. América

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Antes de que comiencen necesito que lean esto.**

**Esta serie de **_**drables**_** (por llamarlos de alguna manera) NO SON UNA IDEA ORIGINAL. Cada uno de los capítulos están inspirados en esta especie de Creepy Pasta creación de SailorInferno12908 (este es su nombre de usuario en DeviantArt) de ella es de quien ha surgido la idea de la siguiente teoría que cito a continuación:**

"**Alguna vez, las naciones fueron humanos. Ellos vivían en sus respectivos países hasta que murieron a sus edades humanas. Por alguna razón ellos murieron de alguna manera y renacen en el universo de Hetalia como purgatorio, en forma de naciones. La manera en como cada uno ha muerto justifica algunos rasgos de su personalidad como nación"**

**Yo tomé esta idea y reescribí las que más me han gustado, si hiciera todas no tendría fin. Si gustan saber más al respecto visiten el perfil de la culpable de este delirio y que también tiene links a fics con la misma temática.**

**Con esto aclarado, siéntanse libre de leer, deprimirse y no sé, gracias por su atención.**

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Estados Unidos de América.

Alfred F. Jones se miró al espejo otra vez, apenas se vio reflejado en el cristal volteó de un lado a otro examinando cada facción de su rostro, ugh… desagradable.

Sus mejillas aun eran enormes y rechonchas, su cara ovalada como un globo de grasa. Se sacó la playera y el espectáculo fue aún peor, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco al ver como los rollitos de piel parecían desparramarse por el elástico de sus pantalones. Se viera por donde se viera seguía siendo un cerdo, una vaca, cada kilo representado en ese cuerpo bofo era otra risa burlona sumada a las muchas otras que se había ganado por su sobrepeso. Cuanta nausea sentía.

Se pasó las manos por todo el torso pellizcando la piel sobrante que le aumentaban tallas y sintió ganas de tener un cuchillo para poder cortársela de un tajo si eso lograba que la báscula señalara números de baja denominación.

Por supuesto, Alfred no veía lo que realmente reflejaba el espejo: Un cuerpo casi esquelético, mejillas sumidas, ojos consumidos, las vértebras de su espalda que sobresalían de su piel que se le pegaba a los huesos de manera casi grotesca.

¿A qué hora fue su última comida?... oh no, eso fue ayer… ¿O fue antier?

Alfred hizo otro gesto de disgusto antes de negar efusivamente con la cabeza y volverse a vestir. Estaba decidido, aumentaría las horas en el gimnasio, reduciría las calorías (todavía mas). Aun no llegaba a su meta, a su peso ideal.

-¡Alfred, a comer!- su madre lo llamó y él soltó un bufido, odiaba por encima de todo la hora de comer.

Bajó de mal modo, otra vez se inventaría una excusa, tal vez que ya había comido con unos amigos y que ya no tenía hambre.

Apenas bajó el olor de la grasa al freírse se hizo pasó en su nariz, pudo describir con precisión que preparaba su madre: Pollo frito, patatas, ensalada de col, y como postre pastel con helado… todo eso que escurría proteínas, carbohidratos, almidones, azucares… lo que para Alfred podría traducirse como burlas, miradas de asco, apodos y ganas de estar muerto.

-No tengo hambre, comí mucho cuando salí de la escuela, guárdalo para más tarde- dijo el rubio con una grandiosa sonrisa en su rostro, la sonrisa de héroe, como solían decirle cuando niño, antes de empezar a hacerse consciente de lo que significaba ser un niño gordo rodeado de niños delgados, antes de que su peso fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Cuando era feliz.

-¿Estás seguro? Deberías comer más, mírate, estás casi en los huesos- le dijo su madre con un dejo de preocupación, era obvio que Alfred había bajado dramáticamente de peso, fue casi de un mes para otro cuando sus pantalones ya se le caían y a decir verdad, su madre no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que vio a su propio hijo comer en su compañía, o mejor dicho, cuando fue la última vez que lo vio comer.

-Así estoy bien, además tengo que ir al gimnasio más tarde- respondió Alfred de nuevo riendo a carcajadas que escondían el verdadero significado de esto.

¿En los huesos? Si claro, si estuviera en los huesos no se sentiría tan cansado, estaba cansado porque su obeso cuerpo no le permitía aguantar las horas que quisiera pasar haciendo ejercicio. Si estuviera en los huesos respirar no le costaría trabajo porque seguro su corazón y sus arterias estaban tan rellenas de colesterol que le robaban el aliento.

No era suficiente, nunca era suficiente… no podía permitirse volver a subir de peso.

La gente delgada no podía entender por qué él estaba tan obsesionado con su peso, claro ¿Qué iban a saber ellos cuando habían nacido siendo perfectos? ¿Qué iban a saber de la ansiedad y la congoja y como la comida era capaz de aliviar todo esto? Empiezas con una bolsa de frituras y terminas zampándote un galón de helado sin darte cuenta… ¿Qué iban a saber ellos de cómo es esconderte para comer como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo? ¿Cómo ellos iban a entender la manera en como todos esos sentimientos pueden ser apaciguados cuando algo dulce toca tu lengua? ¿Cómo incluso el dolor puede ser ligeramente aliviado cuando te llenas hasta hartarte?

Ellos no entendían, porque la gente delgada no pasa por eso, no pasa por las burlas, los chistes crueles o el verse al espejo cada día deseando morirse por cada kilo que subes… ellos no entienden y Alfred tampoco quería entender, quería ser perfecto y quería ser delgado y quería no tener que sentir esa maldita necesidad de ir al refrigerador y devorar todo a su paso.

Así que de nuevo iba al gimnasio, había elevado la rutina de tres horas diarias a cinco horas. Su instructor le había dicho que no debería hacer eso, se lo dijo hasta el cansancio pero Alfred le sonreía con la sonrisa que cruzaba su ahora cadavérico rostro y le decía: "Un héroe debe entrenar duro" y pronto el instructor lo dejó estar.

Estaba corriendo sobre la caminadora, aumentaba la velocidad al tiempo que sentía todas esas calorías escurrirle en forma de sudor, no llevaba ni media hora cuando ya se sentía exhausto y es que esa maldita gordura lo alentaba. Se forzó a seguir y seguir y seguir… corre Alfred, corre… no te detengas, no seas la burla de nadie otra vez.

Y Alfred corría a pesar del dolor punzante que estaba atacando su pecho y siguió corriendo aunque el dolor hubiera avanzado hasta su hombro y lentamente a su brazo izquierdo, y siguió corriendo aun cuando sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y el aliento se le escapaba e intentó seguir corriendo a pesar de que su cuerpo le renegaba… y ya no pudo correr más en el momento en el que cayó de bruces desvanecido por la falla cardiaca que le provocó el someterse a una dieta ridícula y horas exageradas de ejercicio.

Y cuando su cuerpo se negó a responderle, cuando su corazón se dio por vencido Alfred solo pensó lo mucho mucho mucho… que deseaba comer algo.

000

-¡Deja de comer tanto América, te vas a poner todavía más gordo!- le recriminó Inglaterra al rubio ojiazul que se sonreía con sorna llevándose el último bocado de hamburguesa a la boca que ya tenía repleta.

-No molestes, hay que disfrutar de los grandes placeres de la vida y la comida es uno de esos- respondió la nación americana riendo a carcajadas y ahora tomando un puñado de papas mientras que Inglaterra negaba con reproche dejando al otro estar.

América adoraba comer, como él decía, era uno de esos grandes placeres de la vida… era como si con ello pudiera llenar vacíos, vacíos que nunca terminaban de saciarse así que seguía comiendo y comiendo y a veces, esto más que un placer… solía sentirse como una penitencia.


	2. Italia Veneciano

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo robaré espacio para agradecer sus reviews, favs, story alerts TODO, no pensé que fueran a recibir tan bien este pequeño proyecto que nació apenas la semana pasada. Un montón de gracias por eso y espero el siguiente drabble sea de su agrado y escurra un poco de depresión como todos los que se publicarán.**

000

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Italia Veneciano

"Cuadro de depresión profunda" Ese había sido el diagnostico que había encontrado en internet después de haber navegado por largo rato. De alguna manera ya no le impresionaba, ya sabía que no era normal sentirse de la manera en la que él se sentía, tan nauseabundo de toda esa vida.

Seguido de esa búsqueda tecleó en su computadora "Métodos de suicidio" y una larga lista de páginas y enlaces relacionados al tema se desplegó dándole un sinfín de posibilidades para ponerle fin a ese tormento en el que se había convertido su existir.

Feliciano leyó todos y cada uno de los enlaces, sus ojos almendrados paseaban por cada página encontrándose con gente tan parecida a él: Despojos de lo que alguna vez fue una persona feliz… las zozobras de la alegría. Feliciano solo quería volver a sonreír como antes pero tras haber luchado tanto tiempo contra la depresión esta se levantó triunfal y como resultado de ello ahí estaba Feliciano buscando la manera más efectiva y menos dolorosa de acabar con esa sofocante tristeza.

El castaño apagó la computadora y fue hasta el baño abriendo la llave de su bañera, procedió a sacarse la ropa botándola en el piso mirándose al espejo una última vez, el cristal comenzaba a empañarse por el vapor del agua; se pasó un par de dedos por los labios y estiró estos formando una sonrisa grande, la que siempre dibujaba cuando salía de casa.

La gente amaba las sonrisas y Feliciano era el mejor fingiendo una, incluso si por dentro lo único que deseaba era meterse una bala en la cabeza.

Era un método de auto-defensa, una especie de dispositivo que lo protegía; las sonrisas evaden todo tipo de cosas desagradables. Si sonríes nadie se percata de las cosas que te duelen, si sonríes puede ser que nadie vea ni siquiera un asomo de secretos grotescos, de pensamientos blasfemos, o cualquier otra cosa que te carcome dentro. Fingir ser feliz te da pie a poder deshacerte de gente que solo busca jugar un papel de benevolencia porque no hay nada más satisfactorio para el espíritu que ayudar a un pobre desdichado, o lo que se podría traducir como esa gente que se hace la afable y altruista solo para convencerse a ellos mismos de lo buenos y generosos que son, tus problemas les importan pura mierda, solo son una especie de masturbación "espiritual".

Feliciano estaba muy consciente de todo esto, por eso a pesar de su creciente depresión sonreía, porque es más fácil soltar un "estoy bien" y que la gente se muestre satisfecha sin hacer más preguntas, porque incluso la gente comenzaba a enfermarlo.

No quería que nadie supiera acerca del dolor, o del cansancio, del monstruo en el que se estaba convirtiendo la tristeza y la manera en como lo acechaba noche tras noche, una bestia que buscaba devorarlo con sus grandes fauces… descarnarlo, descuartizar hasta el último rincón de él, convertirlo en esa masa semi-viviente que solo suelta lamentos y ruega todo el tiempo terminar con ello. Pero justo había decidido que él desaparecería antes de que ese demonio en forma de depresión se hiciera con él.

Abrió el gabinete de su baño y tomó las navajas que usaba en su rastrillo, miró por segundos el brillo de estas y después se acercó a su bañera que ya estaba llena, el vapor se desprendía del agua y sintió un agradable estremecimiento a la hora en que metió uno de sus pies, después el siguiente y se sumergió en el agua caliente dejando sus brazos colgar a los lados de la bañera al tiempo que dejaba sus ojos perderse en el techo en el que se formaban gotitas de agua por el vapor condensado.

Lo único que se escuchaba era un goteo solitario y el movimiento del agua cuando Feliciano movía ligeramente sus pies. Su cabello castaño húmedo se pegaba a su frente y parte de su cara, sus ojos ya parecían muertos y la navaja jugueteaba entre sus dedos como si estuviera meditando algo muy seriamente. De un segundo a otro, sin que hubiera razón aparente para ello, Feliciano rompió en llanto, sollozos lastimeros se le escapaban y las lágrimas le escurrían por toda la cara.

-Yo solo quería ser feliz… ve~- le dice a su soledad como si a ella le estuviese reclamando algo. –Solo quería poder seguir riendo- repite hipando y llorando. Se lleva una mano a la cara para ocultar su irrefrenable llanto.

-Solo quería ser feliz- repite y esta vez el sollozo se convierte en un gemido de dolor.

Toma la navaja con firmeza y la posiciona en su muñeca izquierda atreviéndose a realizar el primer corte en vertical; muy contrario a lo que pensaba, no dolía, la hoja afilada trae con ella una oleada de alivio que brota junto con su sangre, sus dedos se han movido solos pues la herida es tan profunda que ha cortado un par de nervios, tal vez un tendón.

-Solo quería ser feliz- dice por tercera vez cambiando la navaja de mano, sus dedos débiles y torpes ejecutan el corte en la muñeca contraria, un poco menos profunda pero igual el alivio viene en forma de un chorro rojo que de inmediato tiñe el agua de la bañera y la porcelana blanca de esta.

Feliciano llora sumergiendo ambas manos bajo el agua pues el líquido evita que la sangre coagule manteniendo el flujo de esta fuera de su cuerpo… como peces rojos que se ven liberados de una gran red que representa las venas de Feliciano.

Con sus ojos mal enfocados Feliciano mira a esas carpas escarlata nadar libres por fin, liberadas de él y cada una de ellas representa una parte del moreno que escapa por fin de esas cadenas de tristeza… se convierte en otro pez rojo que solo busca una eterna felicidad…

000

-Italia ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que te tomes algo en serio? Solo te la pasas jugueteando y riendo, me sorprende a veces esa capacidad tuya de ser tan optimista- Alemania otra vez reprende al castaño que voltea a verlo con una sonrisa tímida mientras el rubio aprieta uno de los vendajes en su brazo, otra vez se distrajo en el campo de batalla y resultó lesionado.

-No te enojes Alemania, se te hará un arruga aquí- dice el castaño poniendo su dedo índice entre las cejas fruncidas del alemán que da un largo resoplido al tiempo que termina de vendarle la herida.

-Tienes que sonreír y ser feliz siempre ve~- le aconseja por último el italiano enganchándose a su amigo en un abrazo.

-No tengo idea de cómo logras mantener esa postura incluso en tiempos de guerra- comenta Alemania mientras el sonriente Italia esconde su rostro feliz en el cuello de este.

-Es que solo puedo hacer eso, sonreír siempre y ser feliz- responde Italia y a pesar de que sonaba como una frase emotiva… de alguna manera tomó un tinte distinto, demasiado literal. La nación que _solo puede ser feliz. _


	3. Inglaterra

**Woaaaaaaaaaa antes que nada como siempre tengo que regar esto con miles de agradecimientos porque sigan leyendo este montón de depresión, en serio muchísimas gracias por los reviews y a los lectores silenciosos por sus favs. Espero estar correspondiendo debidamente y bueno, disfruten del siguiente drabble.**

000

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Inglaterra

Arthur llegó a su destartalado departamento con su nueva adquisición, se relamió los labios al tiempo que dejaba la pequeña bolsa plástica con heroína en la mesa.

Fue a su cocina que estaba infestada de cucarachas y mientras sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios buscó un encendedor hasta que finalmente optó por encender el cigarro con la misma llama de la estufa. Aspiró un par de veces dejando salir el humo por la nariz al tiempo que volvía a su sala riendo entre dientes, los mismos que desde hace poco comenzaban a dolerle, seguramente por toda la metanfetamina que fumaba.

No le dio importancia a su insalubre estado, y se dedicó a sentarse en el mullido sillón mientras que en la mesa rebuscaba algo que aumentara el efecto de su futuro viaje a _Wonderland, _como le gustaba llamar a los efectos provocados por la droga.

El ojiverde que en su juventud solía tener una mirada llena de vida, pasó sus ahora mortecinos ojos verdes a las tiras de LSD que tenía y recortó un par de cuadritos de papel que sin miramientos se llevó a lengua y de nuevo el cigarrillo estaba entre sus labios, ahora tocaba el turno de preparar la heroína.

No era la primera vez que usaba drogas intravenosas pero si la primera que usaría de esa calidad en específico; muchos de sus amigos yonquis se lo habían recomendado, pero él estaba tan ocupado inyectándose cualquier otra porquería en el cuerpo que había pospuesto el gran día para probarla.

-Veamos…- dijo entre dientes tomando la jeringa llenándola del ahora líquido marrón en el que se había convertido el polvo tras mantenerlo bajo la llama de una vela sobre una cuchara. Se enredó el cinturón de su pantalón en su brazo haciendo toda la presión posible esperando a que una de sus venas sobresaliera de su piel ya amoratada al tiempo que el papelito con ácido comenzaba a disolverse junto con su saliva.

Arthur apagó su cigarrillo justo después de inyectarse, recostándose en el sillón esperando el efecto deseado al tiempo que se pasaba constantemente la mano por la nariz, sintiendo el escozor en esta que se había vuelto eterno gracias a toda la _coca_ que inhalaba cuando se iba de fiesta, necesitaba aguantar toda la noche.

Ya comenzaba… su cuerpo se iba aligerando lentamente mientras que los colores en la habitación se iban volviendo brillantes y la silueta de los pocos muebles en ella se distorsionaba. Una risa estúpida salió de sus labios cuando sintió su cuerpo adormeciéndose pero frente a sus ojos un espectáculo de colores y formas se iban haciendo presente.

Era como entrar en un caleidoscopio, todo tan hermoso… todo tan irreal pero a la vez palpable. El escenario a su alrededor se convertía en un bosque que parecía sacado de un libro de ilustraciones infantil… como le gustaba eso… le recordaban a su infancia cuando creía en hadas y elfos, antes de convertirse en ese despojo humano que ahora era.

Y ahí estaban las criaturas mágicas revoloteando justo frente a él, saludándolo e invitándolo a jugar pero él solo se limitaba a ondear su mano e intentar correr tras ellos. Cuando miraba al supuesto cielo podía ver a las hermosas mujeres aladas sobrevolando con sus alas de libélula tornasol, un firmamento que tenía varios soles que eran como planetas.

En el piso el pasto alto y espeso desprendía un aroma agradable gracias al rocío, la maleza era tan verde como sus ojos alguna vez fueron. Cuánta paz, cuanta hermosura. Arthur era tan feliz ahí que no quería volver jamás.

Los animales de formas peculiares lo rodeaban y pronto se encontraba a si mismo siendo acosado por todas esas criaturitas de figuras bizarras y colores neón… se arremolinaban en sus pies y algunas de ellas llegaban volando para posarse sobre sus hombros. Tan reconfortante, un calor que le recordaba que no estaba solo, nunca lo estaría si ellos permanecían a su lado.

Y entonces las criaturas que eran mayores en número seguían agolpándose a sus pies, trepaban por sus piernas. Pronto esta competencia por escalar por su cuerpo se volvía violenta y encajaban sus uñas en sus piernas, de un momento a otro ambas extremidades estaban repletas de ellas.

-Oigan, esperen…- les pidió Arthur pero al bajar la vista se encontró ya no con seres mágicos, eran ahora monstruos grotescos de pieles putrefactas que desprendían baba a su paso, que se arrastraban por su cuerpo. Arthur quiso moverse pero no pudo, intentó sacudirlas de él pero tampoco tuvo efecto pues esos seres de apariencia tétrica se pegaban a su piel como si estuvieran succionándola con ventosas.

Los que estaban posados sobre sus hombros hacían los mismo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Arthur estaba repleto de ellos.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme, aléjense de mí! ¡Quítense!- gritaba a todo pulmón y por cada vez que abría la boca algún animalejo se colaba en ella

Sus boca entera, sus orejas, sus fosas nasales, las cuencas de sus ojos, entraban en él y nadie venía a ayudarlo. Dolía… no podía respirar, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento en ese país de maravillas que se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla que solo él podía ver.

Ya no podía más, se estaba rompiendo por dentro, lo estaban llenando con esos cuerpos carcomidos, carroña pura se filtraba dentro de él, toda esa putrefacción estaba invadiéndolo haciéndolo percibir un hedor insoportable, una textura viscosa, colores obscuros, marrones, carmín, invadiendo cada orificio de él, cada parte de su piel y de sus órganos… ¡No podía escapar… no lograba despertar!

Al mismo tiempo en la realidad, Arthur Kirkland se convulsionaba en medio de la abandonada habitación, sus ojos estaban en blanco, le sangraba la nariz y una especie de espuma salía de su boca. Sin que nadie pudiera ayudarlo su corazón, demasiado excitado por las sustancias, sencillamente no soportó el estrés y Arthur desapareció en medio del viaje… sin nunca llegar a su destino.

000

-Míralo… otra vez hablando solo- dijo con desilusión Estados Unidos a Francia que solo optaba por suspirar.

-Déjalo, toda la vida se la ha pasado teniendo alucinaciones- respondió Francia instando al americano a alejarse de Inglaterra cuando este jugaba con su imaginación.

En realidad el británico estaba muy contento de ver de nuevo a las criaturas de los bosques de toda su casa que iban a recibirlo, ahí estaban todos: Unicornios, hadas, y claro, su conejito verde volador que tanto quería.

-No les hagan caso, ya saben que ellos no entienden porque no pueden verlos- dice el ojiverde acariciando la suave crin plateada del unicornio que relincha en agradecimiento.

-Solo yo puedo verlos…- reitera Inglaterra viendo al conejito color menta sobrevolando su cabeza y estirando su mano también para acariciarlo… de pronto, una duda le surge.

-¿Por qué solo yo puedo hacerlo?- pregunta y de pronto este cuestionamiento parece lastimarlo pues prefiere solo acercar a la criatura a él y abrazarlo para cerciorarse de que es real… aunque nadie más pueda verlo.


	4. Rusia

**Otra vez robándome espacio exclusivamente para agradecer que sigan conmigo en esta serie de drabbles que provocan cortarse las venas… si, así como Feli… En fin, mil millones de gracias por los reviews, y a los lectores silenciosos por los favs. Espero sigan disfrutando de esta colección de breves historias y ahora les dejo con mi favorita. Deseo que les guste mi gran oso de peluche perturbado.**

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Rusia

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... uno, dos, tres, cuatro… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y comenzaba de nuevo Iván contando los golpes de su frente contra la pared mugrienta ahora manchada de sangre, su sangre.

El rojo no solo llenaba el concreto del muro, también su flequillo pero ya no dolía. La sangre escurría de su frente hasta el tabique de su nariz y al llegar a la punta de esta, goteaba en el piso formando un pequeño charco.

Al hacer esto con su mirada perdida, Iván intentaba acallar las voces que lo acosaban, a veces funcionaba, otras veces, como esta, solo hacía que siguieran murmurando incesantemente dentro de él.

_-Te matarán…- _decían constantemente pero Iván se limitaba a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Los guardias del psiquiátrico pasaban a un lado de su habitación, se asomaban por la rendija que tenía por ventana y seguían de largo… a ellos poco les importaba si Iván terminaba por abrirse el cráneo, no había quien reclamara de todos modos.

Llevaba tantos años metido en ese fétido cuarto que había olvidado incluso su propia edad. Era joven cuando llegó ahí, asustado, siendo hostigado por las muchas voces que gritaban y lo convencían de hacer cosas que él no quería.

Él nunca quiso agarrar a golpes a ese transeúnte que no tenía culpa de nada, pero las voces lo convencieron de que esa persona quería asesinarlo así que terminó por arrojarlo a las vías del metro… en serio no era su intención pero las voces eran tan insistentes que solo quería que se callaran por lo tanto no tenía otra opción que hacerles caso.

Después de eso hubo un complot en su contra que hizo que terminara no en la cárcel, pero si en esa clínica en donde podía pasarse semanas enteras golpeándose contra la pared, sin bañarse y sin que alguien fuera a alimentarlo. A veces cuando gritaba en medio de la noche por culpa de las personas en su cabeza, los hombres de blanco llegaban a propinarle sendos golpes con tubos de metal y era doloroso, sumamente doloroso… pero al menos el dolor físico de vez en cuando sosegaba las voces que lo mandaban.

Quería irse de ahí, sabía que el exterior era bonito, había un gran campo de girasoles y se le antojaba tanto correr entre ellos y recostarse en un lecho hecho de flores. Cuando niño no tuvo una infancia precisamente feliz por culpa de esa enfermedad que se hizo peligrosa al llegar a su juventud así que siempre se imaginaba a si mismo jugando en ese prado amarillo en un silencio sepulcral que solo fuera amenizado por sus risas infantiles.

Que genial sería… volver a ser niño, lejos de todo ese tormento.

_-Deja de hacer eso, escucha bien… ellos vendrán por ti, te lo aseguro… vendrán y te mataran como han querido hacer antes y todo este tiempo- _Y ahí estaban otra vez intentando convencerlo de cosas que él no quería creer.

Iván aumentó la fuerza de sus golpes contra la pared haciendo que el flujo de la sangre que escurría por su cara aumentara.

-_No pierdas el tiempo, hay que escapar- _le decían e Iván abría su boca seca.

-Ya lo he intentado y no he podido hacerlo- contesta con voz ronca todavía golpeándose a un ritmo constante.

-_Esta vez tienes que lograrlo, anda, tú puedes. Sal de aquí- _Y ahora con la frente ensangrentada pegada a la pared negaba con la cabeza.

-Me golpearán de nuevo, me llevaran a esa sala otra vez- repetía el de ojos violáceos mirando a ningún lado en especial, solo a la colección de marcas de rasguños en la pared, todas hechas por él.

Iván se estremece en el preciso momento en que escucha como la cerradura de su puerta gira para abrirse.

_-Aquí vienen, aquí vienen, sabes que lo harán, sabes que te matarán ¡Te matarán! ¡Tienes que huir!- _

Y en el preciso instante en el que la puerta se abre Iván da un grito ahogado e intenta correr al otro lado de la habitación pero el hombre que se hace llamar enfermero va tras él tomándolo del cabello con brusquedad sin sorprenderse por la frente sangrante del otro.

-Deja de actuar como un mocoso y vamos- le espetó el hombre que tiene que alzar su mano para tomarle el cabello a Iván que escucha como el que habita en su cabeza le repite constantemente el peligro en el que se encuentra.

Siendo presa de su propio miedo, Iván reacciona y suelta un potente puñetazo en la cara del enfermero que por instinto lo suelta y el paciente intenta correr para escapar fuera de su cuarto que bien podría ser una celda, sin embargo antes de lograr salir llega el compañero del otro hombre y le propina un golpe con el tubo de hierro en el estómago, a este le siguen muchos más por todo el cuerpo.

Iván se hace un ovillo en el suelo tratando de protegerse pero es en vano, la lluvia de golpes no termina y empieza a sentir huesos rotos y un sabor metálico inundando su boca, al mismo tiempo los gritos ensordecedores en su cabeza amenazan con hacer reventar sus tímpanos.

Iván solo quería escapar así que siendo víctima del choque del tubo metálico sobre su cuerpo, con sus brazos protegiendo su cabeza, cierra fuerte sus ojos y se imagina el extenso campo de girasoles junto con un silencio absoluto, gélido…

El encolerizado enfermero desata un golpe final sobre Iván y lo que solía ser un uniforme blanco esta ahora salpicado con motitas rojas por todos lados. Respirando agitadamente ambos hombres toman cada quien por un brazo a Iván el cual está semi inconsciente, chorreando sangre está vez de todos lados.

Sin molestarse siquiera en levantarlo lo llevan a rastras hasta la sala obscura por la que el paciente y las voces en su cabeza han desarrollado un miedo que raya en la fobia; Iván intenta zafarse del agarre, la voz le exige que se suelte pero le es imposible, para cuando acuerda ya está sobre la plancha metálica sostenido por correas de cuero que lastiman su piel, con dos electrodos posicionados en cada una de sus sienes.

La descarga eléctrica llega quemándole incluso por dentro, el grito tanto de su garganta como el de su cabeza es ensordecedor, desgarrador… tanto que ha desgarrado todo dentro de él… las voces y su vida misma.

000

Rusia suelta una risita infantil tan típica de él cuando su pie se hunde sobre el pulcro manto blanco de nieve. Aquella noche cayó una nevada y dejó todo cubierto de ese inmaculado blanco.

El crujir de la nieve bajo su pie le hace ampliar su sonrisa que se torna inocentona, y da otro paso dejando sus grandes huellas sobre el suelo que hasta hacía unos segundos era como un lienzo sin pintar. Rusia comienza a correr divirtiéndose sólo, formando figuras con sus propias huellas hasta que finalmente se deja caer con los brazos abiertos y riendo como un chiquillo… aunque no hay eco alguno de sus risas, la nieve amortigua cualquier atisbo de sonido.

Y todo se torna mortalmente silencioso pero a su vez solitario como si el silencio y la soledad estuvieran siempre de la mano.


	5. China

**Otra vez yo con otro capítulo y antes que nada no puedo dejarlos seguir sin los agradecimientos de ley por los favs y los reviews y el solo hecho de que se estén dando un tiempo para leer estas historias breves pero llenas de mucho cariño y depresión. De nuevo mil gracias y espero disfruten este capítulo también.**

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

China

Para Wang Yao el haber madurado antes de tiempo no constituía algún motivo de trauma, en su aldea era algo normal ver niños trabajando desde sus tiernos ocho años, solo los afortunados con suficientes recursos iban a la escuela, los que tenían mala suerte terminaban siendo vendidos a gente sospechosa. Yao estaba en un término medio, no iba a la escuela pero tampoco había sido vendido o mandado a trabajar en los campos de arroz en donde de verdad te partías la espalda bajo el inclemente rayo de sol.

Él había tenido la fortuna de ser aceptado en un restaurante y a pesar de ser un mocoso se las apañaba para cumplir con las más de ocho horas laborales en donde su sueldo era menos que el mínimo. Él por supuesto no entendía de esas cosas, solo sabía que tenía que trabajar para llevar a casa las monedas que el dueño del local le daba después de la larga jornada de trabajo.

Yao era un niño saludable a pesar de sus limitaciones, iba de un lado a otro de la cocina corriendo con sus bracitos llenos de platos y vasos, aunque se tenía que subir a un taburete limpiaba rápido toda la vajilla sucia que no parecía tener fin.

Se escabullía entre las mesas y las sillas apañándoselas para no derramar nada y quedaba satisfecho con una comida al día cuando llegaba su turno y los adultos terminaban de almorzar.

Esa era su vida diaria, él no conocía de juegos en los campos o de salir a hacer travesuras con otros niños, todo se resumía en juntar las monedas que tintineaban en sus bolsillos y andar por el restaurante cumpliendo las órdenes de los mayores.

A Yao no le gustaba estar en la cocina pero era inevitable, no le agradaba porque el delicioso aroma de la comida hacía su estómago gruñir y le hacía recordar que en casa solo tenía derecho a un tazón de arroz así que el ir a donde estaba el cocinero era una pequeña tortura, con todos esos apetitosos vapores brotando de las ollas o los mariscos frescos en las cubetas, tan frescos que algunos seguían vivos. Eran tantas las tentaciones que el niño Yao se había obligado a desarrollar una fuerza de voluntad de acero ya que el siquiera intentar robar algo de la cocina equivaldría a una severa tunda que le dejaría las manos tan hinchadas como salchichones y claro, que lo despidieran del restaurante y eso ultimo no podía permitírselo, de lo contrario ya no podría llevar más dinero a casa.

Esa tarde era otra más de trabajo, Yao como un hábil lagarto iba por las mesas del local dejando platos que le quemaban las palmas de las manos y recogiendo otros que ya estaban vacíos, corriendo para dejárselos al lava-platos procurando no romperlos, una vez se le cayó un tazón y tuvo que pagarlo con dos días de sueldo y un golpe en el dorso de las manos con la varita de bambú, lo último fue lo peor.

El moreno se detuvo un momento de sus tareas para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y recuperar el aliento aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al percibir un olor peculiar, no sabría describir exactamente qué, pero olía a algo como gas…

Intentó decírselo al dueño pero este ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo en escucharlo y lo mandó de regreso a sus tareas. A Yao lo habían educado bajo la monserga de respetar a los adultos y jamás contradecirlos, morderse la lengua si era necesario para no decir algo que pudiera ofenderlos, así que haciendo caso a su educación, el moreno se calló y siguió a pesar de que ese olor a gas se hacía más penetrante, los trabajadores conscientes de esto abrieron todas las puertas y ventanas disipando un poco así el concentrado olor. Sin embargo el chiquillo comenzaba a sentirse un tanto mareado, aunque no por ello dejó de trabajar.

La hora de la comida de los mayores llegó y dejaron todo encargado a Yao que se dispuso a trapear la cocina, habían dejado una de las ollas bajo el fuego para que terminara de coserse un caldo y la carne en ella, sin embargo bastó con que el niño le diera un golpecito a la olla con el palo del trapeador para que esta se moviera y la llama bajo ella soltara una chispa y…

Un estruendo provocó que al chiquillo le zumbaran dolorosamente los oídos pero este dolor nada tuvo que ver con el de su piel ardiendo de manera insoportable.

El pelinegro gritaba desgarradoramente pues esa pequeña explosión había quemado su brazo y la mitad de su rostro, cayó al suelo retorciéndose por el ardor insoportable que le escocia la piel, escuchando el crepitar de las llamas que comenzaban a devorarlo todo. Oh Dios, como dolía. Estaba demasiado ocupado retorciéndose en el piso como para hacer caso del fuego que comenzaba a engullir cada cosa a su paso.

En menos de lo pensado un denso humo negro subió hasta el techo y ahora el chiquillo aun en el piso tosía gracias a que todo ese humo se metía por su nariz ahogándolo.

Estaba asustado y adolorido, no sabía qué hacer, se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse y buscar una ruta de escape pero todo era fuego a su alrededor, buscó una ventana pero esta estaba demasiado alta para él, el humo hacía de las suyas colándose por sus fosas nasales, hacía un calor asfixiante.

Lloraba a mares, tosía, se ahogaba y su cuerpo ardía de manera insoportable, corría por el estrecho espacio de la cocina mientras el fuego estaba cada vez más cerca. No tenía escapatoria, ya ni siquiera podía respirar, había pasado de cubrirse su piel quemada a ponerse ambas manos en la garganta como su estuviera forzando a esta abrirse y dejar pasar el oxígeno por ella pero esta se negaba, lloraba con más desespero, perdía el conocimiento y solo veía amarillo y rojo, un calor que lo estaba literalmente calcinando.

Se ahogaba, no había quien lo protegiera… estaba tan asustado y nadie venía a ayudarlo. Comenzó a gritar por su papá que era el hombre de las espaldas anchas que siempre veía por él, pero no llegó. Con su garganta cerrada intentó gritar por mamá, la mujer dulce que le daba parte de su ración de arroz a él para que estuviera sano y fuerte… nunca apareció. Gritó por su abuelo y su abuela que siempre le daban la impresión que eran tan sabios que sabían todas las verdades del mundo, ellos deberían saber cómo apagar el fuego. Tampoco llegaron.

Las lenguas ardientes ya le rozaban los pies y nadie respondía a sus gritos de auxilio; en sus últimos minutos consciente Yao conoció la traición y el abandono… se suponía los adultos tenían que estar ahí para cuidarlo a él que era un niño pero en su lugar lo habían dejado tirado a merced del fuego.

Finalmente asfixiado por el humo y consumido por las llamas Yao terminó por yacer en aquella triste cocina.

000

La milenaria nación meneó el wong una vez más haciendo que el arroz frito dentro de él saltara, China lo atrapó con maestría y con el cucharón siguió revolviéndolo junto con el resto de las especias que desprendían un sabor por mucho, apetitoso.

China cocinaba para todos sus hermanos menores que estaban haciendo un jaleo en una de las habitaciones contiguas a pesar de que les había ordenado quedarse en paz mientras él preparaba la comida. Era bien sabido que la más vieja de todas las naciones tenía una relación casi religiosa con la comida, para él todo estaba relacionado con los alimentos, incluso su misma cultura decía que la comida podría servir de medicina. Nadie le renegaba esto, el asiático era bien conocido por dar prioridad a sus meriendas.

Aunque había tal vez algo a lo que le daba aún más importancia que a sus alimentos. El moreno llegó a la salita y con voz firme ordenó a todos a sentarse en su lugar sirviéndoles a manos llenas las porciones de arroz frito y otros vegetales, cada plato que servía era acompañado por un abrazo y beso fraternal porque sus hermanitos eran todavía niños y los niños debían ser protegidos por los adultos… a pesar de que a veces este cuidado que China ponía en ellos a veces solía rayar en la posesión.


	6. Italia Romano

**Una vez más con otro capítulo y como siempre antes que nada quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón los reviews, los favs y el simple hecho de que sigan leyendo esto, de verdad un millón de gracias por darle espacio a sus vidas para leer estos breves relatos.**

**Este en especial creo que fue uno de los más difíciles de escribir tanto en lo narrativo como en lo que respecta al tema que trata así que espero lo disfruten y les robe algunas lágrimas. Gracias.**

000

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Italia Romano

Estar ahí era prácticamente estar seguro de todo. Un lugar lleno de paz en donde el amor fluía por todo su cuerpo. Claro, el amor de una madre que espera con ansias y emoción la llegada de un bebé, en este caso dos.

Uno de los bebés podía sentir este cúmulo de emociones fluir por todo su casi formado cuerpecito. Su futuro padre y madre ya le habían dado nombre a él y al otro al que se referían como su hermano. Se llamaba Lovino y se sentía muy bien cuando escuchaba el eco de la melodiosa y suave voz de su madre al llamarlo… Lovino, y tras ello llamaba a su hermano, a Feliciano y les recordaban cuan emocionados esperaban verlos por fin.

Los últimos días de gestación pasaban en una completa calma, todo el tiempo escuchaba a mamá contándole todo tipo de cosas acerca de cómo era el exterior, papá también les hablaba muy cerca de la gran barriga de mamá y Lovino todavía no consciente de lo que significaba todo lo que le contaban solo atinaba a sentirse emocionado.

Flotando en medio de esa nada, conectado a su madre y sabiendo que había un hermano con el que la compartía, también sentía deseos de salir de ahí y ver la cara de la mujer que le hablaba llena de ternura, como sería tocar su piel, ya que hasta ese momento Lovino solo conocía el tacto de su propio cuerpo, quería saber cómo era el de esa mujer.

Nunca sabía lo que Feliciano, el otro a su lado, sentía o pensaba pero si estaban unidos a la misma persona podría ser que también se sintiera ansioso por ver todas esas cosas que sus padres les describían. Sería emocionante, Lovino pensaba que cuando estuviera fuera también tomaría la tarea de proteger a mamá y a ese otro niño así como ella los protegía a ellos… si, eso haría.

En las semanas previas al nacimiento Lovino percibía que su madre no se encontraba bien… no era como si ella se los dijera… sencillamente lo sabía. Hablaba menos, dormía mas, su cuerpo no estaba estable, su papá les decía constantemente que todo estaría bien como si quisiera convencerlos de algo de lo que ellos ni siquiera tenían consciencia.

Últimamente su padre parecía decírselos con mas vehemencia, ahora sonaba como si él mismo pretendiera convencerse de que todo estaría bien y Lovino todavía con sus ojos cerrados, flotando ahí podía sentir esa misma ansiedad contagiándosele, ahora él tampoco se sentía bien, esperaba que Feliciano se mantuviera tranquilo… Feliciano siempre lo estaba, no como Lovino que se la pasaba pataleando, tal vez demasiado emocionado, esta vez demasiado nervioso.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo en esas ultimas horas, el cuerpo de mamá estaba reaccionando de una manera muy extraña; todo dentro de ella parecía estar incomodo, tratando a ambos bebés como si ellos fuera una especie de virus que debía ser eliminado.

Feliciano seguía tranquilo, pero para Lovino empezaba a ser doloroso no solo físicamente, también emocionalmente ya que escuchaba desde fuera llorar a su madre y a su padre pidiéndole que aguantara.

No era el momento aun de salir pero el cuerpo de su madre ordenaba lo contrario… una especie de presión se cernía sobre Lovino y comenzó a patalear como cada vez que estaba incomodo, esta vez para intentar aliviar el dolor. No sabía lo que era el respirar aun, pero sentía una especie de asfixia, abría su boquita e intentaba estirar sus manos pero estas ni siquiera lograban alcanzar a Feliciano que seguía a su lado.

No… ¡Tenía miedo! Comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento extraño que jamás en todos esos meses desde que comenzó a razonar no había sentido. Estaba aterrorizado y seguía sintiendo esa presión todavía más fuerte. Conectado a su madre podía percibir el acelerado ritmo del corazón de ella, también ella sufría y por ende él se sentía ahogar. No…

Mamá no lo estaba protegiendo ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Acaso mamá también se encontraba tan mal?

Ya no podía más, tenía tanto miedo, quería que alguno de sus dos padres le hablara pero no los escuchaba… que horror… cuanto pánico, cuanto dolor. Un dolor que pasaba a convertir esa burbuja de calidez y amor a un huevo obscuro y frío… abandonado… ya no escuchaba nada, ya no percibía otra cosa y entonces todo se convertía en una sobrecogedora desesperación que iba menguado hasta convertirse en sopor… en pura desolación.

¿Acaso mamá lo había abandonado… había preferido tan solo a Feliciano? Pero… pero él quería conocerla, quería protegerla…

¿Por qué él no pudo salir vivo de ahí?

La señora Vargas fue llevada al quirófano para una cesárea de emergencia. Su presión arterial se había disparado y estaba sufriendo de una peligrosa preclampsia, había que sacar a los bebés antes de que ella muriera o los dos niños lo hicieran antes de nacer.

La señora Vargas sudaba a mares, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que hacía doler su pecho y veía puntitos de luz, amenazaba con perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Su marido, el señor Vargas le tomaba con fuerza la mano y le rogaba que se quedara ahí con él, necesitaba que aguantara, quería que la madre de sus hijos se quedara para verlos crecer.

El doctor procedió a hacer la incisión mientras las enfermeras informaban la condición de su presión, el cirujano actuaba tan rápido como sus manos le permitían y abría el vientre de la madre que apretaba débilmente la mano de su marido haciendo que este le prometiera que todo saldría bien, como le había dicho a los niños.

El señor Vargas soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando escuchó el primer llanto, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon sin querer al primer grito del niño al salir del resguardo de su madre, era pequeñito, como un muñeco... sin embargo… no hubo un segundo llanto.

Solo Feliciano lloraba haciendo uso de sus nuevos pulmones pero era un llanto tan alto y agudo que no parecía estar llorando por sentir todas esas nuevas sensaciones en su piel… parecía estar llamando a alguien, alguien que se quedó a la mitad del camino.

000

-Veneciano Veneciano Veneciano ¡Todos quieren a Veneciano! Pues que se pudran, no me importa- maldecía el pequeño Italia del Sur mientras iba por los jardines de España pateando las piedras enfadado por toda la atención recibida por parte del menor, incluso el bastardo español se desvivía en mimos para su mellizo.

Romano fue hasta las orillas de un riachuelo y se acuclilló frente a este con un unas lagrimitas queriendo escapársele de los ojos, se froto estos con tanta fuerza que se lastimó y se los dejó irritados.

-No me importa, Vene ni siquiera es tan bueno como todos dicen, es tonto y todavía no sabe dormir solo- seguía insultando la parte Sur y de nuevo sus ojos lagrimeaba así que otra vez se los frotaba con fuerza pero esto solo pareció alentar a las lágrimas a salir.

-¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de que yo también soy Italia? También estoy vivo…- se dijo mirando su reflejo en las aguas del riachuelo cerciorándose de que efectivamente estaba ahí y estaba vivo… pero siempre a la sombra de su hermano.


	7. Finlandia

**Otra vez molestando con la larga lista de agradecimientos a la gente que sigue leyendo esta cosa, a quienes favean y sobre todo a las personas que se dan el tiempo de mandarme un review ¡En serio mil millones de gracias! Y también por contactarme por otras de mis redes sociales, en serio muchísimas gracias.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Finlandia, menos dramático que el resto pero en serio necesitaba escribirle algo a Fin porque me gusta destrozarle la vida a los personajes que me gustan y por ello elegí reescribir el de este nórdico. Espero lo disfruten.**

000

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Finlandia

Depresión de Invierno, así le llamaban a ese peculiar trastorno que solía atacar en esa especifica estación del año. Tino lo sabía a la perfección pues no había año en que no fuera presa de este mal que se intensificaba al vivir en un país como lo era Finlandia.

El sol llevaba oculto apenas 20 días y ya se sentía sumergido en una obscuridad eterna; Tino se mecía en los columpios congelados del parque prácticamente abandonado, una ventisca helada soplaba cortándole la cara y partiéndole los labios sin embargo poco le importaba.

Con la espalda encorvada y las manos enlazadas sobre su regazo usaba sus pies para mecerse de adelante hacía atrás lentamente con su mirada perdida en cualquier lugar; cada año era la misma historia de perder las energías hasta sentirse agotado sin ninguna razón aparente, era un rutina llena de suspiros desganados y de pensamientos pesimistas que se volvían trágicos, rayando en lo suicida.

Tino recargó su cabeza en la cadena congelada que sostenía al columpio y vio como todo frente a él se llenaba de ese blanco que le robaba el color a prácticamente todo, incluso a su vida; daba otro larguísimo suspiro viendo el vapor de su aliento escapar de su boca deseando que fuera su alma la que saliera despedida y poder dejar ese inútil cuerpo ahí tirado en el parque.

Se frotó las manos enguantadas que estaban adormiladas por el frío de esa tarde en especial, era hora de sus medicamentos pero tenía mucha pereza de caminar a casa… ya los tomaría al llegar.

Apenas había comenzado el invierno sus padres lo mandaron al médico para detener esas constantes decaídas que solo le aquejaban cuando el sol se escondía en esa parte del hemisferio del planeta; al muchacho realmente le sorprendía que sus padres pudieran mantener su ánimo de siempre aun cuando no había rayos del sol ni calidez… a Tino simplemente lo desmoronaba el no sentir una sola pizca de calor en su piel, era como sentirse un cadáver caminante.

Siempre tomaba su medicamento de acuerdo a como lo dictaba la receta sin embargo este perdía efecto apenas la brisa mezclada con los copos de nieve le acariciaban las mejillas… Todo era helado y obscuro y esa obscuridad contrastada con el blanco de la nieve parecían estar consumiéndolo poco a poco, se sentía ser devorado por ambas cosas. El frío congelante, la obscuridad que se tornaba desesperante hasta volverlo un poco paranoico… estaba atrapado y no podía escapar.

El muchacho con la misma desgana con la que había llegado hasta el parque se levantó escuchando el crujir de la nieve bajo sus botas, su cuerpo se sentía todavía más cansado que cuando llegó y las muchas capas de ropa que usaba para protegerse del frío hacían que se sintiera todavía más pesado.

-Esto no me deja respirar- masculló sacándose la bufanda mientras caminaba y después la dejó resbalar de sus manos. Unos metros más adelante se sacó el grueso abrigo de lana y también lo dejó caer sin importarle en absoluto.

Se había desviado del camino a casa y se dirigía al pequeño bosque que bordeaba su pueblo, conforme se iba acercando más y más, se quitaba la chaqueta, el suéter tejido que llevaba debajo, y de paso los guantes.

El frío lograba hacerlo estremecer y esa brisa helada le calaba hasta los huesos, sus manos desnudas comenzaba tornarse rojas y dolían… ah… todavía podía sentir dolor, lo que significaba que todavía tenía un rastro de vida en él.

Quedando solo en su delgada playera y sus pantalones, con los pies descalzos que sentían la nieve como clavos afilados en sus plantas y talones, tomó asiento en una gruesa rama que sobresalía de la tierra de uno de los viejos árboles escarchados.

De pronto se sentía somnoliento y todo le dolía, sus manos ya estaban tomando un tinte purpureo pero no le importó, se sentía bien el saber que aun podía percibir cosas… que la obscuridad sumada a la nieve no se habían hecho con su vida todavía.

Recargó su espalda en el gran tronco y miró al cielo gris obscuro que parecía solo un gran lienzo abandonado, tan vacío y hueco como él se había tornado cada año cuando justo el invierno tocaba a las puertas.

Su cuerpo ya temblaba de manera involuntaria, su mandíbula chasqueaba puesto que en medio del bosque el frío parecía todavía más crudo… tampoco le importó a pesar de que todos sus huesos comenzaban a doler intensamente por los reumas y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos; era como tener mucho sueño. Debería comenzar a preocuparse pero no hizo nada al respecto, seguía mirando al cielo como esperando que algo rasgara ese lienzo negro y dejara ver el gran brillo del sol calentarle todo el cuerpo aunque esto tampoco sucedió.

Sus parpados eran como piedras que se cerraban contra su voluntad, el aire que era como estacas de hielo que entraban a sus pulmones flagelándolos haciendo doloroso el respirar, su cuerpo adormilado ya no dejaba fluir la sangre, su corazón latía cada vez más lento y suavemente entraba en un coma provocado por la hipotermia… el sol seguía sin aparecer en ese cielo atiborrado por las obscuridad.

Su cerebro ya no mandaba impulsos, su corazón ya no latía y Tino se quedó esperando el sol que no llegaría sino hasta cinco meses después cuando ya no estuviera ahí para bañarse en su luz.

000

Era bien sabido por todo mundo que Finlandia era de toda la familia nórdica, el más gentil, atento y amable además del más maduro aunque esto no lo hiciera ver del todo. Finlandia era entre todos el más confiable aunque había algo que la mayoría siempre había notado en él pero que nadie se había atrevido a mencionar.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?- preguntó Sealand esa tarde cuando todos los nórdicos se habían reunido como cada Domingo. Todo mundo guardó silencio ante la inocente pregunta de la micro nación y pusieron atención a la respuesta de Finlandia que parecía no entender el verdadero significado tras esa pregunta.

-¿De qué manera?- inquirió el nórdico de nuevo sonriéndose como de costumbre. Sealand lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules que parecían ver a través de él.

-Como si no fueras feliz- concluyó Sealand y todos desviaron la mirada instintivamente.

Tal vez solo el pequeño Sealand se había atrevido a formular la pregunta que intrigaba a todos; la sonrisa de Finlandia… siempre en su rostro, de apariencia gentil y cálida… pero al mismo tiempo tan ausente, como si fuese solo el espectro de un gesto ya muerto.


	8. Polonia

**Como de costumbre antes de comenzar el capítulo aprovecharé el espacio para agradecer por sus reviews, sus favs y por supuesto el hecho de que aun estén leyendo esta cosa jajajajaja. De verdad mil gracias por su tiempo y también por contactarme por mis otras redes sociales.**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi personaje favorito porque como es mi preferido no puedo quedarme sin arruinarle un poco la vida. Espero les guste y de nuevo gracias.**

000

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Polonia

Feliks estaba más que consciente de que no era normal, era un rarito… un desviado. Se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio cuando cursaba la escuela, los chicos solían ser crueles y le habían recalcado bastante bien que él era un fenómeno ¿La razón? No poder enamorarse de una mujer, amar a otros hombres y el gusto por los vestidos y el maquillaje.

Por supuesto que era raro, incluso él mismo se había convencido de que había algo mal con él y no con la gente que lo molestaba. A sus ahora casi veinte años seguía estando al tanto de ello pero aun con eso no podía solo deshacerse de lo que él era.

Sentado frente a su tocador cepillaba su lacio cabello rubio que había decidido dejar crecer para verse más femenino, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos insultos y miradas reprobatorias se ganó por ello. Tras cepillarlo parsimoniosamente pasó a maquillarse, polveó su cara, se delineó los ojos, espolvoreó rubor sobre sus pómulos y mejillas, se rizo las pestañas y fijo sus ojos verdes en su reflejo sonriéndose tímidamente al ver la magia del maquillaje.

Aún era hombre, su manzana de Adán desmentía su impecable maquillaje de mujer y eso lo hacía borrar el gesto feliz de su rostro, entonces procedía a ponerse una bonita gargantilla que cubría este detalle, era de terciopelo y tenía un dije que realzaba el verde sus ojos.

Ahora se paseaba el lápiz labial por su boca pequeña, rojo cereza, le gustaba como se veía ese color porque contrastaba de una hermosa manera con su piel blanca.

Con el rostro maquillado se ponía algunas horquillas en el cabello para recogerlo de su rostro y de nuevo se disgustaba al ver sus facciones angulosas y no finas como las de una verdadera mujer. Ladeaba su rostro para buscar un perfil que lo hiciera ver más fino pero no lo encontraba… aún tenía el rostro de un hombre por mucho empeño que hubiera puesto en su máscara.

Soltaba un suspiro y se levantaba del tocador para ir a su armario repleto de vistosos vestidos, otra sonrisa tímida se asomaba en sus labios rojos y escogía el atuendo para esa tarde, optó por un vestido rosa chillante.

Antes de vestirse procedía a vendarse el abdomen, apretaba las vendas tanto como le era posible, todo fuera para hacer ver su cintura más pequeña… odiaba no tener curvas. Se ponía un sostén que rellenaba concienzudamente para que no se viera falso. Odiaba tener pectorales en lugar de un par de senos redondeados.

Se enfundaba en unas medias de nylon que hacían ver sus piernas mucho más estilizadas. Odiaba esos músculos que no correspondían a los delgados muslos de una mujer. Se ponía los tacones que le apretaban y le lastimaban los pies, pero lo valía, le encantaban sus zapatillas. Se metía en el vestido de la talla más grande que había encontrado mintiéndole a la dependienta de la tienda en donde lo compró al decirle que era para su madre.

Le gustaba la manera en como el talle se ajustaba a su cuerpo transformado, como la falda circular se levantaba gracias a la crinolina bajo esta y le daba un bonito vuelo, era como un panqué, o un vestido de princesa. Dio una vuelta sobre las puntas de sus pies y la falda giró de manera graciosa junto con él. Ahí estaba, ese era el verdadero Feliks, no el que se vestía de hombre para intentar sobrevivir a la sociedad que lo apuntaba con el dedo.

Esa noche había decidido salir a dar una vuelta para estrenar su vestido nuevo, sería en la noche pues así la gente no se daría cuenta tan fácilmente de su verdadero sexo. Tomó sus guantes blancos de encaje que combinaban con los vivos del vestido y luego su bolso también blanco, se ajustó sobre la cabeza un sombrerito rosado que hacía juego con su vestido y salió procurando no ser visto por sus vecinos.

Cuando iba por las calles meneaba su cadera y procuraba ir por la parte obscura de la avenida para que la gente no lo viera de manera desagradable. Le gustaban los Domingos por la noche porqué casi no había personas que pudieran molestarlo, le gustaba esa libertad que sentía al usar un vestido a pesar de tener su abdomen presa de vendas, sostenes y zapatos apretados. Era solo su cuerpo el que estaba atrapado, su espíritu en realidad era libre.

Cuando iba por la calle le gustaba soñar que conocía a un hombre apuesto, lo invitaba un café y pasaban la noche entera platicando, después de eso el hombre apuesto se le confesaría, lo besaría suavemente en los labios y le diría que lo amaba a pesar de ser hombre, él lo vería como una mujer en el cuerpo equivocado.

Sin embargo esa misma noche su ensoñación se vio interrumpida cuando un grupito de chicos comenzó a seguirlo. Estos habían caído en la cuenta de que era un hombre el que paseaba vistiendo un vestido, estaban riendo de manera cruel, justo como hacían sus compañeros cuando iba a la escuela.

Feliks apuró el paso pero estos iban tras él aun.

-Oye cariño ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No quieres divertirte con nosotros?- le decía uno de ellos

–Oh no, eres un maldito hombre, que asco ¿Hey, no te da asco vestirte así?- le gritó un joven con chaqueta de cuero y el cabello peinado en un tupé sostenido con kilos de vaselina. Feliks solo atinó a ir más rápido.

-Haznos caso mariquita, te estamos hablando. ¡Raro, fenómeno!- le seguían diciendo y Feliks comenzó a correr de manera torpe gracias a los tacones.

-¡Mírenlo correr, se ve tan ridículo!- otro rió a carcajadas mientras lo seguían también corriendo.

Feliks nunca había entendido porque a la gente le molestaba como vestía. ¡Estaban en 1950, no en el siglo pasado! Las mujeres votaban y estudiaban la universidad ¿Porqué un hombre no podía solo hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba? ¿Por qué les enojaba tanto negarse a su naturaleza?

Feliks seguía corriendo pero pronto le dieron alcance, uno de los chicos tiró de su cabello haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Vaya vaya… mira al fenómeno que tenemos aquí. En serio das asco- le dice el que parece ser el líder y le suelta un golpe en la cara… el lápiz labial se corre junto con la sangre producto del puñetazo.

El resto lo aprisionó de pies y manos. Feliks sentía la impotencia al tiempo que el desgarraban el vestido y lo pateaban... las lágrimas escurrían ¿Por qué le pasaba eso si no había hecho nada malo? Se preguntaba intentando escapar de sus captores pero lo tomaron de los tobillos y sus caras medias ya estaban llenas de hoyos e inservibles.

Le pegaron con cualquier cosa que encontraban a su paso y Feliks gritaba para que lo dejaran en paz, sin embargo la gente hace ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a los ruegos de un hombre vestido de mujer, como si por ello dejase de ser humano.

Pero era humano y sentía el dolor cuando los palos, las botas y los puños azotaban sin misericordia contra su cuerpo. Y escuchaba los insultos que le gritaban casi al oído cuando le propinaban un azote tras otro con el casquillo de las botas, y mientras perdía la consciencia, ese eco que le repetía lo anormal que era lo perseguía junto con las olas de dolor, el pánico de estar acorralado, el punzar insoportable de todo su ser cuarteándose en un sucio callejón.

Le habían roto las costillas, le cortaron el cabello con una navaja flagelándole de paso algunas partes de su cuero cabelludo, le dejaron la cara irreconocible y el cuerpo lleno de verdugones por la paliza que le dieron además de provocarle una hemorragia interna al perforar algunos órganos vitales…

Pero sobre todo lo rompieron por dentro así que mientras yacía en el callejón, agonizante, humillado, escupido, molido y medio muerto por la golpiza, se terminaba de convencer que era un fenómeno y los fenómenos no pertenecen a ningún lado, mucho menos pueden ser felices… a pesar de que él no eligió ser uno.

000

Polonia se pasaba la brocha de la máscara para pestañas por tercera vez. Sus larguísimas pestañas tenían una curvatura perfecta y se veían tupidas y gruesas haciendo sobresalir sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se sonrió marcando sus pómulos y los empolvó con un rubor ligeramente rosado, finalmente pasó la barra del labial rojo por sus labios.

Caminó hasta su closet diciéndose por la falda corta de tablones que le sentaba tan bien, Lituania lo miraba desde una esquina del cuarto y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Tanto te molesta que me vea fabuloso?- pregunta Polonia y Lituania se medio sonríe.

-No me molesta es solo que me sorprende que tengas que valor de salir así a la calle ¿No te da miedo?- responde su mejor amigo. Polonia por su parte se mira al espejo y se sonríe de manera extraña, no de forma vanidosa como suele hacer siempre.

-A decir verdad me aterra… pero más miedo me da resignarme a vivir en un cuerpo incorrecto- responde el rubio desvaneciendo la sonrisa y pasándose las manos por su máscara de maquillaje femenino.


	9. Suecia

**Otro Domingo, otro drabble que escurre depresión y por supuesto, otra sarta de largos e infinitos gracias por seguir acompañándome. Millones de gracias por sus reviews, también gracias a los lectores silenciosos por sus favs y sencillamente por seguir dándole click a esta cosa.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Suecia porque Su-san es amor y quien piense lo contrario seguramente tiene un hoyo negro en lugar de corazón. Espero les guste.**

000

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Suecia

Para Berwald sus tres años seguidos de preparatoria habían sido una tortura diaria de la que solo se librara en fines de semana y periodos vacacionales.

Odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa el tener que asistir a clases y no porque llevara malas notas o le desagradaran los profesores… sencillamente repudiaba a esos monstruos que eran sus compañeros los cuales tomaban cualquier cosa que Berwald hiciera como pretexto para torturarlo tanto como pudieran… y parecían nunca cansarse de ello.

No tenía amigos por lo tanto sobrellevaba todo estando completamente solo, desde llegar a la escuela recibido por insultos de todo tipo, ya fuera por su estatura la cual detestaba pues lo hacía sobresalir demasiado, por usar anteojos y estar más ciego que un topo… ya había olvidado cuantos pares le habían roto y robado.

Le hacían burla cuando lo obligaban a hablar en clase ya fuera por su voz gruesa o su acento que hacía difícil entender lo que decía. Tantas veces lo habían llamado retrasado solo por esa manera de hablar que últimamente apenas y pronunciaba palabra.

Aquella mañana era solo otro día más de tortura que comenzaba, fue recibido por apodos e insultos que pretendía no escuchar pero todos prácticamente lo señalaban cuando iba por el pasillo, era difícil pasar desapercibido cuando se mide casi un metro con noventa. A diferencia del resto del alumnado, Berwald optaba por irse al salón de clases en lugar de tontear en el pasillo pues de lo contrario se arriesgaba a todo tipo de hostigamiento, si aún no lo golpeaban era porque su físico todavía lograba intimidarlos un poco.

Estando en el salón sacaba un libro cualquiera y hacía como que leía, él no era el típico muchacho que se enfrasca en su teléfono celular porque prefería no llevarlo a la escuela, esto solo les daría otra arma de tortura.

Cuando el timbre tocaba la avalancha de chicos llegaba a tomar asiento, los que pasaban a un lado de Berwald le hacían gestos y le daban de empujones o hacían ademán de golpearlo a lo que el ojiazul solo se encogía en su lugar hasta que estos se alejaban. Como los odiaba.

Comenzando la clase todo era relativamente tranquilo excepto por las pelotitas de papel que prácticamente todo el grupo arrojaba en su dirección cuando el profesor se daba la vuelta, alguno de esos papeles llevaban dibujadas caricaturas de él con letreros que decían "¡Muérete!" o "¡Desaparece, idiota!"

Berwald había aprendido a comportarse como una piedra y no mostrarse afectado, sin embargo a veces sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de levantarse de la silla y estamparles el pupitre en la cara a todos hasta que ya no pudieran reírse más.

-Berwald, contesta la pregunta por favor- le pidió el profesor con el libro de texto en la mano. Un eco de risas se dejó escuchar y Berwald enterró sus ojos en su mesa.

-No lo sé- dijo en voz baja y entre dientes. Mentía, claro que sabía la respuesta sin embargo no quería tener que hablar en público.

-No te escuché, habla más fuerte- insistió el maestro y las risitas aumentaron.

-No lo sé- volvió a decir Berwald con más firmeza denotando su acento golpeado y difícil de entender.

-Pero que estúpido- un joven al fondo del salón dijo y otros tantos le siguieron el juego haciendo que el de lentes se encogiera todavía más en su asiento deseando desaparecer, desvanecerse, volverse niebla y sencillamente dejar de existir.

Porque llegas a un punto, como Berwald, que tras escuchar esto todos los días, todo el tiempo a toda hora… que comienzas a convencerte de que eres todas esas cosas horribles. Tal vez después de todo si era estúpido, tal vez si era medio retrasado, tal vez si era un monstruo por ser anormalmente alto para su edad, tal vez si era una molestia para el resto de la gente, tal vez de verdad debería desaparecer, tal vez lo mejor efectivamente sería que muriera de una vez por todas.

Y el acoso comienza a volverse un mantra que se repite en tu cabeza constantemente, como un susurro peligroso. Las voces de la gente alrededor se convierten en la misma voz de tu consciencia que hacen mella en ti hasta reducirte a ese manojo de complejos, ese saco de inseguridades… y de pronto, sin siquiera darte cuenta, te transformas en todo ese deshecho que el resto tanto presume que eres.

Al salir de la escuela iba camino a casa, el único lugar en el que se sentía tranquilo y en paz aunque parecía ser que sus compañeros tenían planes para él puesto que llevaban un rato siguiéndolo; el rubio hizo caso omiso y continuó caminando pero los jóvenes pronto le dieron alcance. Cuando llegaron a él, uno de los chicos saltó encima suyo haciéndolo trastabillar, aprovechando esto el resto fue contra él todos al mismo tiempo pateándolo las piernas para hacerlo caer.

Berwald se sacudió furiosamente en vano, le habían arrebatado sus lentes y veía todo borroso, entre todos siguieron golpeándolo y ya que él no podía fijar bien su mirada le era casi imposible defenderse, solo atinaba a cubrirse. Pronto los cinco muchachos lo tomaron de brazos y piernas y los arrastraron hasta el muelle.

Aun sacudiéndose y gritando, Berwald escuchaba las carcajadas de esos tipos, juraba que había alguien grabando toda esa bárbara humillación.

-Oye, quédate en paz grandulón. Demuéstranos que eres un hombre- decía uno de ellos al tiempo que el resto lo sometían en el piso y otro más le amarraba los pies con una cuerda. Cuando Berwald quiso liberarse sintió el peso de algunas piedras.

-Buena suerte _Houdini_- le susurró el chico que terminó de amarrarle los pies con un nudo bastante flojo y sencillo.

Dejaron sus manos libres antes de arrojarlo a la parte menos honda del lago; la supuesta broma radicaba en ver cuánto tardaría en liberarse antes de salir del lago calado hasta los huesos pues en esa época del año la temperatura casi rozaba los cero grados.

Berwald sintió el choque contra el agua helada como cientos de flechazos fríos contra su cuerpo. Las piedras lo jalaban hacía abajo y cuando tocaron fondo pudo notar que sus manos estaban a centímetros de alcanzar la superficie.

No había tenido tiempo de tomar aire, tenía que apresurarse a desatarse así que rápidamente dobló su cuerpo para alcanzar la soga… aunque antes de hacer algo se detuvo.

¿Para qué haría eso? ¿Para luego salir del lago y que continuara la humillación la cual se repetiría mañana y al día siguiente? ¿Para qué salvarse si solo terminaría por regresar a aquel infierno?

Sus pulmones no soportaron más y abrió la boca deliberadamente, una gran bocanada de agua se coló dentro de él sintiendo como sus vías respiratorias se cerraban impidiendo el paso de esta.

Si… así era mejor, ya no tendría por qué enfrentar esa realidad insoportable, así estaba bien. Se decía cuando solo vio un brillo deformado reflejarse en el agua que pronto se apagaba junto con su consciencia… por fin lo dejarían tranquilo.

Los chicos esperaban ansiosos en el muelle, vieron las burbujas de aire reventarse al llegar a la superficie, reían y hacían apuestas para determinar en cuanto tiempo más saldría Berwald buscando oxígeno y temblando como gelatina.

Sin embargo pasó un minuto… pasaron tres… cinco… y a los casi diez minutos dejaron de reír.

000

Suecia se acercó a Finlandia, de nuevo en otro intento de entablar aunque fuera un cruce de palabras con la otra nación; sin embargo cuando apenas le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, el más bajito dio un sato y ahogó justo a tiempo un grito de miedo.

-Pe… perdón, me sorprendiste- se disculpó Finlandia forzando una sonrisa al tiempo que en su voz se colaba ese tono de temor que la mayoría solía usar cuando estaban en su presencia.

A pesar de que su rostro no lo expresaba, Suecia se sintió decepcionado como cada vez que intentaba interactuar con alguien. Estaba demasiado consciente de que la gente le temía, por ende nadie nunca se le acercaba, nadie nunca le hablaba… nadie nunca se metía con él.


	10. Alemania

**Muy bien, decimo y ultimo drable de esta serie ¡Yaaaaay! Como dije al principio, escogí las teorías que más me gustaron para reescribirlas, me hubiera encantado hacer todas las que se han publicado pero creo que esto no tendría fin.**

**Aun con ello mil millones de gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esto, otro millón de gracias a la gente que se tomó el tiempo de comentar los capítulos y claro también gracias los lectores silenciosos que se manifestaron por medio de sus favs. Disculpen si no escribí las que me llegaron a mencionar, pero repito, de haberlo hecho esto sería eterno.**

**Les dejo la última y una de las más solicitadas, la de Alemania que por cierto fue la segunda más difícil de narrar. De nuevo eternas gracias por haberme leído y pues… nos estamos leyendo en algún otro fic.**

000

THEORY OF TRAGEDY

Alemania

Hay muchas cosas escalofriantes en esta vida, paranoias, fobias… todo tipo de miedos te invaden en un continuo día a día… sin embargo ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que vivir esa pesadilla? Si tuvieras que hacer frente a un terror casi patológico a la obscuridad.

Ludwig ahora mismo pasaba por eso, estaba encerrado en una completa y absorbente obscuridad que poco a poco también se transformaba en una intensa e insoportable claustrofobia. En ese preciso instante Ludwig estaba secuestrado, su mente estaba privada de la libertad, era el rehén de su propio cuerpo.

Había llegado un jueves de Septiembre al hospital, enfermeras y doctores corrían en paralelo a la camilla que trasportaba su ensangrentado cuerpo, o los que parecían ser los remiendos de lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre. Ludwig era un soldado, lo sabía, casi tenía el patriotismo tatuado en la piel pero como todo soldado en medio de la guerra nunca tiene asegurada la vida, y esa vez el destino se lo recordó de una manera bastante cruel, con una bomba que le explotó casi en la cara.

Era así como había terminado con quemaduras en la piel, seguramente más de un miembro desprendido y por supuesto sumido en esa inconsciencia. Muy vagamente podía escuchar a todo mundo gritando órdenes, corriendo en medio del tremendo ajetreo del hospital militar, alaridos de dolor más a lo lejos, llanto y la tensión junto con ese desasosiego que casi podía percibirse en el aire.

Lograron hacer que su corazón siguiera latiendo… no podían decir lo mismo del resto de él, que no logró despertar y entre más pasaban los días más se iba hundiendo en ese sueño… pero tal vez esa parte todavía ligeramente presente de Ludwig se aferraba a quedarse a pesar del terror que le invadía al verse a sí mismo en esa obscuridad que tragaba todo.

Sus ojos no se abrían, sus extremidades no se movían, su garganta no soltaba el más mísero sonido y era prisionero de ese sueño, era prisionero de sí mismo.

_¡Aquí estoy! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Estoy aquí, por favor!_

Gritaba desde dentro de su prisión carnal sin recibir respuesta porque los que lo miraban desde afuera solo podían ver al pobre soldado desconocido en un lastimero estado de coma. No escuchaban al hombre que se desgañitaba pidiendo auxilio, al que sentía la obscuridad tras sus parpados acariciarle los tobillos, pretendiendo subir por él para terminar de devorarlo.

_Por favor… alguien… alguien dese cuenta._

Pero los ojos color celeste seguían sin abrirse y esos labios continuaban sellados en un voto involuntario de silencio, y la pequeña luz de consciencia dentro de él luchaba contra el pasar de los días en los que su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo tan solo en otro mueble más del hospital.

_Sáquenme de aquí… despiértenme. No me dejen aquí, no me dejen aquí._

Una voz inaudible seguía rogando cuando fueron meses los que comenzaron a correr y esa celda que eran sus parpados cerrados, sus músculos atrofiados e inmóviles, parecía hacerse más y más pequeña, más y más obscura… insoportable.

Las enfermeras que pasaban a su lado a medir su temperatura o chequear sus signos ya ni siquiera lo consideraban un paciente, era tan solo otra cama por la cual pasar, hacer anotaciones rápidas y seguir con el resto de los internos que llegaban por montones rogando alivio. Seguían todavía ignorantes de que había vida dentro del hombre, que había un pedazo de consciencia que casi se arrancaba las uñas intentando penetrar ese muro que era su estado de coma.

Pero la batalla se iba perdiendo, cuando su voz se volvió tan solo un eco que se repetía, que chocaba contra las paredes de su cabeza y regresaba, no había nunca respuestas. El miedo a desaparecer por completo lo ahogaba, lo llenaban como si fuera una especie de brea azabache que también lo paralizaba.

Estaba perdiéndose en esa parte comatosa de su cerebro, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

_¿Por qué no se dan cuenta? ¡¿Por qué no se dan cuenta?! Abran mis ojos, aquí estoy por el amor de Dios, estoy aquí… sigo aquí… no he desaparecido._

Sin embargo cada palabra era tragada por los silencios que eran seguidos de los ecos y las resonancias de su voz, ese gélido silencio se hacía paso entre todo.

Si había algo todavía más terrorífico que la claustrofobia, que el miedo a la obscuridad, que el mismo silencio, eso era tal vez el olvido; poco a poco todos los rostros que alguna vez conoció se volvían borrosos, las promesas que alguna vez hizo se convirtieron en un murmullo inentendible, las personas que amó se transformaban lentamente en una pasajera calidez en su pecho, las cosas que soñó eran fragmentos de imágenes desenfocadas. Todo aquello por lo que alguna vez vivió estaba siendo arrastrado a esa parte de su mente que ya había sido consumida por la negrura.

_No… no quiero desaparecer. No me dejen desaparecer. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero. Por favor… alguien sálveme… alguien ayúdeme, no me abandonen… no me dejen… ¡SIGO VIVO!_

La voz se volvió un siseo silbante que se ahogó con el sonido de pasos en los pasillos, con los quejidos de desahuciados y el llanto de las viudas, quedó reducido a nada. Un grito completamente mudo.

El hombre que estaba recostado en la cama, con la piel de lo que alguna vez fue un pálido rostro chamuscado y desfigurado, con sus brazos extendidos que parecían estar esperando a que alguien le tomara de las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse, tenía la vista de alguien que cualquiera pudo haber jurado era una niña.

Los grandísimos ojos almendrados miraban al hombre que parecía haber caído ante el hechizo de una bruja malvada. La curiosidad infantil había llevado a la criatura a poner su pequeña mano sobre uno de los dedos del hombre sintiendo la tibieza de su piel maltratada, esperando que con ese toque el soldado tomara un gran respiro y regresara a la vida, sin embargo esto no fue así.

-Feli, no puedes estar ahí. Vamos- le llamó una mujer que parecía ser su madre y jaló a la personita para alejarla de la camilla a donde se aproximaban doctores y enfermeras con jeringa en mano negando con la cabeza y soltando suspiros que sonaban a resignación y culpa.

Los ojos color almendra siguieron clavados en los del soldado hasta el final.

000

Lo primero que hizo Alemania al despertar fue encontrarse con ese desordenado cabello castaño y el rizo que parecía desafiar todas las reglas de la física. El ojiazul dejó salir un resoplido pues no sabía en qué momento se había terminado por acostumbrar a la presencia de Italia en su cama.

Preocupado por el frescor de la mañana levantó la sabana que el italiano tenía hasta los pies y lo abrigó bien, el castaño se acurrucó mejor entre la almohada y el brazo del alemán dibujando una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios.

-Duerme conmigo Sacro Imperio…- balbuceó entre sueños Italia a lo que Alemania en el instante sintió una punzada tan dolorosa que se dejó caer en la cama perdiendo la respiración por un par de segundos.

Inhaló hondamente aun con Italia a su lado pasándole una mano por el cabello, admirándolo detenidamente como si la nación contraria fuera en realidad una pieza recién rescatada de esa temible obscuridad de la que había regresado siglos atrás.


End file.
